The New Girl
by xXxWereWolfxXx
Summary: Amber Knight is new to Kaibara High School. Her old best friend is there, and maybe her true love? What?" YukixOC story, Rated T. ON HAITUS


**AN: Welp, here I am…apparently I deleted my story Freak Outcasts….it was on accident I swear! I had all the intentions to finish it! But…I have no clue how it got deleted..i know I did it…but…*cries* I AM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR! *calms down* Anywho I have decided to write a new Fruits Basket story since I only have to read the last…freaking…volume…GAH! I thought that I had the last one but noooo, the library has to be a jerk to me and not have the last volume at the moment. This is going to be a YukixOC story…because Yuki doesn't get enough love….nor does Ritsu…I'm sorry Ritsu! I should have made this a RitsuxOC story! *cries* You poor monkey you! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except my OC Amber Knight!**

~~~~~WEREWOLF WAS HERE :P ~~~~

**Name:** Amber Knight**  
Hair Color: **Red, like fire**  
Eye Color: **Icy blue**  
Height: **5' 8''**  
Parents:** Raine Knight, mother(deceased), Tsubasa Knight, father (deceased), Sakura Kobayashi(guardian)

The chairman looked over the rest of the paper and frowned. The girl, Amber, was wanting to be a transfer student. She had come from America, but knew Japanese. Not that the chairman wouldn't allow her to come, it was just...she was…well…how to say this…his niece. Yes, he was Tsubasa's brother.(**AN: I have no clue if they even mentioned the chairman's name here….soooo….yeah.**) He knew she would get bullied, but that Amber wouldn't care. She would ignore them all. He sighed and quickly signed the paper saying that she was now a student.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAVEN WAS HERE (LOL SAME PERSON)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amber quickly woke up. Today was the day she was going to her new high school. She sighed and looked at the uniform. "Stupid skirts being so dang short." She muttered and then smirked. She got dressed and went down stairs. "Good Morning Amber~" Sakura called out happily. "Morning Sakura." Amber said smiling. Amber grabbed her tea but 'accidentally' spilled it. "Whoops, my bad." She says and then starts going upstairs, "better get changed!" Sakura stares at the stairs and sighs. "Silly girl." She mutters before drinking her own tea. Amber soon came back down the stairs and was wearing a plaid skirt that went to an inch or so above the knee (she was wearing short shorts underneath), chains on each side of the skirt, a purple camisole, a white t-shirt, and a black biker jacket. She quickly pulls on her combat boots before waving. "See you Sakura!" she calls and Sakura stands up. "You forgot to eat-" she got cut off by the door slamming shut," breakfast…" she shakes her head and sits down again. "Silly girl…" she mutters eating some toast with jam on it.

Amber walked towards her new school, with excitement, but she quickly stopped when she saw a girl.

~Flashback~  
"Ne, Mom, why are we leaving Japan?" a young girl, about five asked. "Oh Amber-chan, your daddy got a new job, it is best for all of us." Raine said to her daughter. Amber looked at her innocently and said," Why can't daddy get a job around here? Was it because being laid off is bad? Will people not hire him now?" "Oh no sweetie, it's just..America will be better for all of us." Raine said. "I have family there, so they can help us get back on our feet." Raine explained. "But we already are standing, and are we leaving because Daddy's family doesn't like you?" Amber asked her Mom. "Oh sweetie…" Raine sighs and pats her daughter's head. "You'll understand when you are older." Her mom said and walked away. Amber walked outside and saw her best friend. She ran up to her and hugged her. "Remember how I always wanted an adventure Arisa-san?" she asked the blonde headed girl (**AN: MWAHAHAHAHA, you all thought it was going to be Tohru XD Hahahaha**). "Yeah, so what?" the girl asks gruffly. "My family is moving to America!"

~Flashback End~

Amber was snapped out of her thoughts by a guy yelling ,"Move it slowpoke!" She blushed and kept walking. Soon she was at the school. She got her schedule and started walking towards her class. She knocked and entered when the teacher told her to. "Oh, you must be the new student!" the teacher said and Amber nodded. Amber turned and saw Arisa sitting there wide eyed. "My name is Knight, Amber. Please take care of me." Amber said bowing. "Fire-chan…" Arisa muttered making Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki look at her (Hanajima didn't hear Uotani say that). Amber smirked and saluted Uotani and thought 'this just got interesting'.

**AN: Well, what do you think? I know, kinda short chapter…but did you love it? Hate it? Don't really care for it? Tell me in a review so I can make it better if you hate it, and if not still review! Thanks to one and all, and see you all next chapter!**


End file.
